PHK
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Kau tahu? Jauh di lubuk hatiku berharap Yamanaka Ino bersedia menjadi teman hidupku. Meski aku tahu, kau mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih. Tak masalah bukan jika aku menggantungkan harapanku padamu, Ino?For ShikaIno Valentine Days 2016- Say it with flower #SIVE 2016- Hanakotoba/Sky/Snowdrop


**Cinnamons Tea present,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PHK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru Nara & Yamanaka Ino**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romance  
**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, (typo)**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Days 2016- Say it with flower**

 **#SIVE 2016- Hanakotoba/Sky/Snowdrop**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading minna-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOKYO, 2016**

Siang yang terik, tak menghalangi langkah kaki para demonstran menyuarakan aksinya di depan pintu gerbang Akatsuki corp. Para karyawan menuntut. Mereka serempak menyuarakan aksinya demi memperoleh hak-hak mereka sebagai karyawan. Ya, sudah lebih dari seminggu, mereka sudah tidak bekerja. Perusahaan mengalami kebangkrutan dan akibatnya seluruh karyawan termasuk staf kantor secara sepihak telah di PHK.

PHK adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi karyawan. Mereka ingin tetap bekerja, mengabdi kepada perusahaan dan menopang segala kehidupan mereka. Bayangkan saja, akibat dari PHK besar-besaran yang di lakukan Akatsuki corp banyak diantara mereka berakhir tragis seperti bunuh diri. Diantara sekian orang karyawan yang berpikir mengakhiri hidupnya, ada seorang gadis yang tetap menyuarakan semangatnya.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Kami perlu mendapatkan hak kami untuk bisa bertahan menghidupi kebutuhan kami, Tenten-nee. " Suara tegas itu berasal dari salah seorang karyawati bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ino merupakan karyawati di bagian _quality control_ di Akatsuki corp. Gadis itu sedang menyemangati sahabatnya yang terlihat kacau pasca PHK.

"Ino-chan. Ini sia-sia saja. Perusahaan sudah tidak sanggup membayar kewajibannya pada kita. Lalu kita harus apa? Aku masih punya tanggungan dua orang anakku," ucap wanita yang bernama Hyuga Tenten.

Gadis bersurai blonde itu menghela napas. Tenten yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakanya sendiri itu malah menyerah begitu saja. "Nee-san. Selalu ada harapan di setiap kesusahan. Kita hanya sedang di uji. Percayalah, kita akan bisa melewati semua. Minta semuanya pada Tuhan," ucap Ino menasehati.

Tenten mengangguk saja, ia tidak boleh menyerah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun, keluarganya adalah nomor satu. Ia akan berjuang agar bisa mendapat pekerjaan lagi. "Ino-chan, terima kasih atas dukunganmu. Kita memang tidak boleh menyerah disini. Kita harus bangkit," kata Tenten yang sadar akan motivasi yang di berikan Ino.

"Nah, itu baru Hyuga Tenten. Kita harus semangat nee. Sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan demo ini."

"Hahaha, oke. Jarang-jarang kan kita melakukan hal ini, Ino."

"Tentu saja." Keduanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua lantas berjalan mengikuti rekan mereka yang lain untuk kembali melanjutkan demo. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pemuda yang sejak tadi mengamati Ino dari belakang rombongan para demonstran, tersenyum tipis. Pemuda tu kagum dengan kegigihan gadis blonde itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru Nara kemudian mengambil kamera lantas memotret gadis Yamanaka itu.

' _Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, nona pirang,'_ batin pemuda misterius itu.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian

Pasca demonstran yang dilakukan tempo hari, Ino memilih sibuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya. Ino tak putus asa. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk mencari pekerjaan meski didera rasa lelah akibat berjalan di area perkantoran di dekat kota Tokyo.

"Uh, panasnya." Gadis itu mengeluh. Keringat mengalir di dahinya, segera saja ia langsung mengelap keringatnya dengan tisue yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ino lantas berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku di area taman sekitar Tokyo. Ino memilih duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon Maple.

"Astaga, tempat ini teduh sekali. Rasanya aku ingin tiduran di sini," ucap Ino bermonolog. Sejenak, semilir angin mampu mengobati perasaan Ino yang terlihat lelah. Inopun tampak terhanyut dalam suasana sejuk dan sepi di taman itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tak terasa ia telah terlelap sambil memeluk tas berwarna ungu itu. Ino tertidur pulas. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia bangun nantinya.

.

.

"Pesananmu sudah kubelikan, Chouji. Aku akan segera sampai. Tunggulah." Ia menghela nafas lantas mematikan telponnya. Pemuda dengan setelan jaket kulit di padu dengan kaos berwarna hitam serta jeans dan sepatu kulit itu berjalan malas ke arah taman dekat Tokyo. Sahabatnya yang tadi menelponnya itu cukup merepotkannya hari ini.

"Huh, seenaknya memesan begitu banyak barang padaku," keluh sang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terus berjalan ke arah taman, irisnya tanpa sadar menangkap sesuatu tak asing disana. Ia lantas mendekati objek tak asing tersebut dan mendekatinya.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya, nona cerewet," ucapnya pelan.

Entah kebetulan atau takdir, lagi-lagi pria berambut seperti nanas bertemu dengan gadis yang seminggu lalu ia potret. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mana kala melihat gadis incarannya ini tertidur pulas dengan memeluk tasnya.

"Mendouksai. Kenapa gadis merepotkan sepertimu malah tertidur di sini sih," ucap pemuda misterius yang ternyata adalah seorang reporter. Ia adalah reporter yang meliput demo di Akatsuki corp seminggu lalu.

Shikamaru Nara, nama reporter itu. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk sebentar di samping Ino yang masih setia terlelap tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Shikamaru lantas mengambil setangkai bunga yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Pemuda itu lantas meletakkan bunga yang diketahui bernama Snowdrop di atas pangkuannya.

"Semoga kau menyukainya, Ino-chan," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Shikamaru duduk terdiam di samping Ino. Pemuda itu diam-diam menikmati suasana tersebut sambil menatap langit jingga. Mereka tampak tak terpengaruh dengan suasana sekitar taman yang hilir mudik orang-orang yang melintasi taman itu. Shikamaru lantas melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi jam 4 sore, itu artinya ia harus segera menemui Chouji.

Shikamaru sedikit merutuki waktu yang bergulir dengan cepat, ia lantas mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Selesai menulis, pemuda itu lantas meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

.

.

"Enggh...hoammp."

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengusap matanya dan sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya akibat tertidur di bangku taman. "Sudah sore ternyata, aku harus segera pulang," ucap Ino bermonolog.

' _Apa ini? 'Snowdrop' dan surat. Siapa yang meletakkan ini di pangkuanku?'_ batin Ino tak tenang. Ia lantas mengambil bunga Snowdrop itu dan membuka surat itu.

 _Ino, aku tahu kau pasti tahu apa arti bunga tersebut. Snowdrop yang berarti harapan. Kau tahu, aku ini tak pandai berbicara seperti Naruto, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat, teruslah selalu berharap, karena harapan itu membuatmu menjadi kuat. Yakinlah dan berdoa agar segala harapan dan keinginanmu terwujud. Aku yakin kau mampu mengejar ambisimu. Oya, ini memang terlambat, tapi aku akan mengetakannya padamu._

 _Kau tahu? Jauh di lubuk hatiku berharap Yamanaka Ino bersedia menjadi teman hidupku. Meski aku tahu, kau mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih. Tak masalah bukan jika aku menggantungkan harapanku padamu, Ino?_

 _NB: semoga kau segera mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, Ganbatte._

 _Shikamaru Nara_

Setelah membaca surat itu, Ino terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu, Shikamaru menemaninya. Sungguh, Ino bahkan tak menduga jika senpainya itu menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Baka, aku juga mencintaimu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, perasaan ini untukmu," ucap Ino bermonolog.

Sore itupun menjadi awal yang membahagiakan bagi Ino. Ia bersyukur telah mengetahui perasaan pemuda yang ia cintai, ia hanya perlu mencoba kembali mejalin relasi dengannya. Tinggal bagaimana waktu yang menjawab, Ino berharap semua berjalan sesuai apa yang ia inginkan.

 **The end**

 **Pojok author**

Special thanks buat nee-san, **FISTY DESINTA**. Huaaaaaa peluk nee-chan.. wkwkwkwk... akhirnya kelar nih fic... fic ini terinspirasi dari Crying Out yg dipopulerkan D.O dari EXO juga merupakan ost film Chart.. makasih banyak **FISTY-nee** dikasih tahu referensinya.. hihihihi...

So, thanks udah nyempetin ninggalin jejak fic ini.. muach... SALAM GARPU Sendok plakkk


End file.
